1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for determining a physiological parameter using a fingerprint sensor on portable electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to determining a physiological parameter, such as a heart rate and/or oxygen consumption, from images captured using a fingerprint sensor on a portable electronic device.
2. Introduction
Presently, mobile communication device users can engage in active lifestyle activities and may desire to obtain corresponding physiological parameters, such as heath metrics, blood related physiological parameters, heart rate, oxygen consumption, maximal oxygen consumption (VO2 max), blood oxygenation, or any other physiological parameters. The ability to easily obtain key health metrics provides users with the ability to monitor their health and fitness. Tracking and monitoring data like distance, speed, caloric burn, heart rate, and other key measurements can help users achieve their health and fitness goals. For example, heart rate monitors can be used to measure the heart rate of users with active lifestyles. Heart rate monitors are also useful for patients with respiratory or cardiac issues and useful for athletes whose heart rate may change at high altitudes and/or with intense exercise.
Unfortunately, most heart rate monitors require the use of specialized equipment and are not easy to integrate into existing portable electronic devices because such integration requires extensive hardware modifications to the devices. Also, heart rate monitors do not always meet all end user requirements in all application settings. At the very least, such devices require a user to maintain, keep powered, and carry about an additional device along with their other portable devices, such along with their cellular phone. This can lead to unwanted surprises when the additional device has run out of power during a time of need and/or when a user does not have the additional device during a time of need because the user has not included the device amongst the items that the user carries about.
Thus, there is a need for method and apparatus that determines a physiological parameter using a fingerprint sensor on a portable electronic device.